1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition, and more particularly, to a resin composition characterized by high thermal conductivity and high glass transition temperature (Tg) for forming a dielectric layer on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,075, titled “High Tg brominated epoxy resin for glass fiber laminate” and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, provides a brominated epoxy resin which consists of tetrabromobisphenol-A and at least one resin, such as multifunctional phenol-benzaldehyde epoxy resin, difunctional epoxy resin, or difunctional bromine-containing epoxy resin. The brominated epoxy resin is of average molecular weight (Mw) of 1500-4000, dispersive index of molecular weight between 1.5 and 4.0 (Mw/Mn ratio), epoxy equivalent weight (EEW) of 300-450 g/eq, and glass transition temperature (Tg) of 150-190° C.
This brominated epoxy resin manifests broad working window in laminating process and is applicable to glass fiber laminate. The laminate has high Tg and is highly heat-resistant, and is applicable to electron material with high performance.
Recently, with the trend toward high-density integrated circuit configuration, accumulation of heat generated from electronic components tends to aggravate and thus conventional epoxy resin becomes inadequate for IC applications in respect of thermal conductivity and glass transition temperature (Tg). Hence, this invention is aimed at further improvement of the epoxy resin of the above-mentioned US Patent in order to provide resin composition characterized by high thermal conductivity and high glass transition temperature (Tg) and adapted for forming a dielectric layer on a PCB efficient in insulation and heat dissipation, so as to endow the PCB with high thermal conductivity.